


Dancing in the Dark.

by malice_delacour



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malice_delacour/pseuds/malice_delacour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know it's super short! In time I'll find the inspiration to flesh it out. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in the Dark.

She dances across the stage as though she owns the hearts of all the men who watch her, but she's only interested in one man's heart. Her slender frame is clad in gold... _his_  color. A subtle way for her to show just where her affections lie.

The men watch her with lust and greed, eagerly throwing their money at her feet for she never draws close enough for any of them to touch her. All men want exactly what they cannot have and she is utterly unattainable.

She slips free from the stage lights, moving into the crowd with desire lighting her hues. Being so close and yet so far away from ever capturing her, the men step back to clear the way.

He watches from his seat in the shadows, his devious hues glinting in the darkness as he watches her approach. She moistens her lips with a flick of her tongue, her gaze never leaving his.

She slips into the darkness with him and quite suddenly the duo disappears. It is never questioned or addressed, it is merely understood; she is _his_.


End file.
